Tides of Change
by Wild Jaded Author
Summary: Rated T for violence and minor language (Mainly from the bad guys). While the main seven are making they're way to Greece, back home the Romans are threatening war and the Giants are causing chaos. As Six Heroes rise and gain allies in Camp-half-blood, they will soon set out to awaken the Gods and fight the remaining Giants before all hope is lost. Cover art by tonivioletmikey
1. Crazy lady visits my dreams

_**Tides of Change**_

_**A Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series FanFiction**_

_"In a way, it's nice to know that there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some devine force is really trying to mess up your day."_

_- Percy _

_Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titans Curse (A/N I believe Lightning Thief, but it said Titans Curse so... Lets roll with it)_

**Chapter 1**

**Crazy woman visits my dreams**

_**Toni-**_

You know those dreams you have when you know your dreaming, but they still feel so real? Well those are the kind I have frequently, like right now.

I'm standing on a rocky beach somewhere in the Carolina's, the dark grey waters tearing down on the worn down rocks, the clouds darkening in the distance, the thunder crashing in the sky as lightning flashes to the rhythm of the violent waves and the cries of the seagulls preparing for the rain that'll never come. I don't know how I always know it's not going to rain, but I know it won't, maybe because it's my dream? Maybe it's some weird instinct? Who knows. All I know is that it never rains, it never has, probably never will.

I looked down and saw a beautiful, glimmering teal dolphin, giving me a neutral, void-of-emotion look, like I was just a potted plant in a gallery full of beautiful art, only there to make it less lifeless, no other reason for existing. She dove under the water, expecting me to follow her, this is were I freeze and grasp my hold on reality. I have had this dream so many times, and have never have gotten past this point, I always stood on this ledge, never following the mysterious glowing teal dolphin into the water, never preparing for the rain that would never show, never moving my eyes from the angry twirling currents of the ocean, trying to figure out what was causing it to react with such harsh intenstity.

But then something happened, the water stopped twirling and crashing down on the rocks, the thunder and lightning stopped, and even the seagulls stopped they're continuous song of terror. The clouds parted allowing the Sun's warming rays to hit the beach and me, I closed my eyes as the sun hit them in reflex. I slowly opened them to see a beautiful woman standing infront on me, well if you could call it standing. She was floating infront of me, in beautiful green armor, her long flowing black hair floated around her as if she was underwater, Her bright sea blue eyes bore into my own green eyes with enough intensity to make me almost look down. Almost.

We kept up our staring game for quite some time, each one of us nevering looking away, never blinking. I had lived with enough holy'er-than-thou people to know that you never look away, you never give in, never give them the satsfaction of beating you. You stare at them with the same intensity as they give, if possible, more. Right now, I was just barely giving the same intensity, which made me proud, if McKenzie taught me anything, it's that backing down is never the answer, it's not the last answer, it's never the answer. If you want they're respect, you have to beat them at their own game, or atleast hold out as long as you can.

After what felt like a few minutes go by, the woman smiled, and then laughed. The sound was musical, like soft shells clacking against each other in the tide, like the sound of the early morning ocean. It was beautiful. I raised an eyebrow at her, almost as if to say 'Lost your mind much?'. I watched as she collected her self again, but the smile never left her face, Which almost made me want to wipe it off. Almost.

"I have never met a child of My Lord to be so bold to challenge me, even if it was a minor challenge. Not even my own children would be so bold as to challenge me. I see I have made the right choice in coming here." She finished, waiting for me to say something, I just stared at her for a moment, before I decided to talk.

"Ok... Let's just pretend what you just said made sense for a second. Who are you? And more importantly, why did you come here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. She lost that annoying smile and her face became neutral. I almost smirked at that.

"I am Amphitrite, Goddess of the Seas, Wife of my Lord, Poseidon, and Queen of the Oceans." She said, her eyes shifting from blue to green the back to blue. I rolled my eyes, praying that Mitchie would wake me up soon.

"Greeeeaaatt... So I dreamed up a Greek Goddess, goodie for me." I said, letting the sarcasm lace my voice. Obliously I struck a never cause she looked like she was ready to stab me with the trident she was holding. _Maybe I should have realized that she was armed BEFORE insulting her... _I thought nervously.

"Uhh... Maybe I went to far on that last one..." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the weapon and praying that she didn't decide to skewer me with it.

"You are so lucky girl, that I will not stoop to Hera's level, other wise I would turn you into a puddle of seawater for your lack of respect!" She seethed before everything went white and I was staring into Mitchie's very amused eyes.

"You do remember you mutter in your sleep riiiiight?" She teased in her sing-song voice. I shoved her out of the way.

"And you do realize you sing like a tone-deaf cat riiiight?" I mocked, she threw a pillow and me and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, Yeah, just get ready, we're going on a fieldtrip remember?" She said, digging through her half of the closet. I grumbled, got up and walked to my half of the closet and pulled out some jeans, a 'I 3 NYC' t-shirt and my usual, worn out sneaker boots, -which were my pride and joy-, I topped off the outfit with the school varsity jacket I got from my locker, -apparently some jock had it before and didnt want it anymore- washed it, and have worn it since last winter. My basic black backpack and my red baseball cap -Go Giants!- I was all ready to go.

I walked over to the small music player the school gave Mitchie, and began playing 'Youth Cats' by Secret and Whisper while I waited for Mitchie to be ready.

"So... Why are you so excited for a fieldtrip?" I asked, watching her brush her hair. She started blushing bright red and I figured I'd get something good out of her.

"Toni..." She grumbled, looking away. I grinned.

"Nope. Spill or I get McKenzie to help me!" I said, leaning against the wall, changing the song.

"Mike's going, there you happy!" She said, giving me the stink-eye. I just grinned.

"Estatic." I said, running out of the room.

"Come on slow-pokes, bus ain't gonna wait for us!" McKenzie yelled from the front of the dorm, rolling her eyes as me and Mitchie came running towards her.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered as we walked out of the dorm and to the busses.


	2. Giant metal bull attacks fieldtrip!

_**Tides of Change**_

_Disclaimer: All characters that don't belong to me, belong to Rick Riordan. I'm just using them for viewing pleasure. Enjoy_

_People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed._

_-Hephaestus _

**Chapter 2**

**Giant metal bull attacks the fieldtrip!**

_**McKenzie-**_

I stared ahead out my window, looking over once I saw Toni sleeping in the front, her baseball cap covered the top part of her face, shielding her eyes from our sub teacher Mrs. Deneli, who looked old enough to be Toni's grandmother, but didn't look even half as ageless as Ms. Danial Preston. It always made me wonder why the girls in Toni's family were given boy names, Ms. Dani, or Nana Dani as she liked to be called, said that every woman back as far as she could remember -and that was pretty far- that they always had masculine names. Toni's Great Great Grandmother was named Jules Preston, Her Great Grandmother Jamie Preston, Her grandmother Danial Preston, her Mother Treyelle Preston and finally her Toni Preston. I found the tradition weird, but hey as my mother would say, different fish, different pond.

I sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable school bus seat, I looked down at my clothes for a second, taking in account just out of pure boredom. My jeans were torn at the bottoms and around the knees, and covered in motor-oil stains from when I did my part time job at my Uncle's garage shop during the summer and breaks. I loved working on old cars, it really made the stress go away and just made you feel in your own little world. I've been working there since I was 8 but for the first 4 years I worked on an internship, but since I'm still under legal age, I get paid under-the-table, and now get 60 bucks a week during the summer and winter breaks. My Mother doesn't know, she'd probably scold my uncle for doing it, and my step-dad certainly doesn't know. The jerk-wad would probably start demanding that I pay rent. So that's why the only people who know about the money are me, my uncle and his accountant and fiancee, Jessica know. Ofcourse Toni and Mitchie know, we've been best buds since kindergarden. Mainly it's because we all have Daddy-issues. My dad's a drunk, no-good, make my mother do all the work jerk-wad. Toni's Dad isn't particularly bad, until Toni's mom, Treyelle, got into a car-accident and went into a coma. It's been 4 months since then, and every other week Toni and her grandmother have to fight him tooth and frickin' nail to keep him from pulling the life-support plug. Mitchie's dad left her and her mother when Mitchie was a baby, her mother took it hard, 6 years ago Mitchie's mom OD'ed and didn't wake up. Mitchie took it hard. Since Mitchie had no other family that would take her in, she was about to be put up for adoption in a Foster home, but Toni's Mom adopted her before that happened, so Ms. Treyelle's current condition is heartbreaking to her as well.

I sighed and leaned back, thinking back to when our lives weren't so troublesome.

It must have took a second to click in my head, cause all I knew that from one second to the next, I was flying, up out of my seat, weightless and free. Then reality hit like a cold, ruthless dog.

I slammed into the cold metal floor with a smack, people screaming as they tumbled around the bus, It to me a minute to process what was going on. I heard glass breaking and the bus driver screaming at the top of his lungs, before I knew it, I was flung to the back of the bus, landing right on a barely awake Mitchie. I grabbed her hand and dragged us both under neath one of the seats, Toni flew right into us, but luckily enough I got a good hold on all three of us before we all tumbled back.

finally, after what felt like hours tumbling in that hunk of metal, the bus stopped, and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Mrs. Deneli began making sure everyone was alright, when she got to me and the other two, She helped me get Mitchie into a booth, and went to yell at the bus driver. Toni blinked and looked at me,

"What the hell just happened!" She asked, grabbing Mitchie's hand, well the one I wasn't holding that is.

"I have no clue. Felt like the bus driver ran into a tree or something..." I said, leaning against the window, I closed my eyes for a bref moment, before my breakfast caught up with me.

I covered my mouth with my hand and nearly flew through the bus and out the double doors. I ran over to the side of the road and emptied the contents of my stomach. I felt someone pull my hair from my face and another pat my back. Finally, I stopped and wiped my mouth on my sleave. I looked up and saw Toni handing me a bottle of water, which I took greatfully, and Mitchie was still rubbing my back, her eyes were looking around wearily, as if she was waiting for something to jump out at us.

I stood up shakily, with Toni's help. Soon Mrs. Deneli was running over to us, "Girls I know this is alot to ask, but the driver says that we passed a gas station about a half a mile back, do you three think you can get there and get help before the weather catches up with us?" She asked, pulling her thin jacket tighter against her. Toni stood up and nodded, Mitchie followed second and I got up lastly.

We had maybe walked 30 feet away from the bus, when Mitchie froze.

"Kérata ti̱s Moíras

Orgí̱ ti̱s Gaías

epilegeí eptá

pólemos maínetai

Elli̱nikí̱ fo̱tiá

Ro̱maïkí̱ así̱mi

Eirí̱ni̱ aió̱nia

Gia pánta desmef̱tikí̱

Káto̱ apó mía si̱maía!" She said her eyes glowing brightly, I shared a look of shock with Toni before grabbing Mitchie's hand, she then collapsed against me. I almost fell down because of the unexpected weight.

I heard a loud screching sound, and looked up briefly to see a giant metal bull with fire-y eyes. I froze, never letting my eyes leave it's frozen form.

"'Kenzie..." I heard Toni whisper, and for a split we both knew that we weren't seeing things.

I tensed and for a spilt second went on instinct. I let Mitchie go and ran at the bull full speed, it raised it's massive horns and charged at me, I closed my eyes and placed my foot on its head when it had gotten close enough and launched myself over it's massive body. I landed in a kneeling position. I glanced behind me to see the bull melting before my eyes. I felt warmth, but not fear. I felt safe and sound for just a second before the feeling -and the bull- dissapeared without a single trace.

I was still in shock when Toni and a now very much awake Mitchie ran towards me. Toni was the first one to reach me, when she did she tackled me in a bear-hug with Mitchie joining in a second later. We sat like that for a while, hugging with Mitchie crying silently and Toni's arms never loosing their grip.

**XXXXXX**

**BTW Kérata ti̱s Moíras**

**Orgí̱ ti̱s Gaías**

**epilegeí eptá**

**pólemos maínetai**

**Elli̱nikí̱ fo̱tiá**

**Ro̱maïkí̱ así̱mi**

**Eirí̱ni̱ aió̱nia**

**Gia pánta desmef̱tikí̱**

**Káto̱ apó mía si̱maía!**

**Means in English **

**Horns of Fate**

**Gaia's wrath**

**chosen seven**

**war raging**

**Greek fire**

**Roman silver**

**Peace eternal **

**Forever binding **

**Under one FLAG!**

**I know it doesn't rhyme but then again, she's not an expert prophetess either. So sue me if you want to get technical. **


	3. Crazy Teddybear boy

**Chapter 3- Crazy Teddy-bear boy**

_He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically._

"_Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool."_

_He grinned at us, waiting for applause._

_"That last line was four syllables." Artemis said._

_Apollo frowned. "Was it?"_

"_Yes. What about I am so bigheaded?"_

"_No, no, that__'__s six syllable, hhhm." He started muttering to himself._

_Zoe Nightshade turned to us. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta-"_

_"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself."_

_Apollo- Titans Curse_

**Mitchie-**

I sighed, and looked up at the stormy sky, I felt Kenzie and Toni lift me up, and we continued our journey to the gas station, it took us a long time to reach there, and when we did, we saw the strangest sight.

I felt Toni push us behind one of the trucks, as at least a dozen purple shirted kids walked into the Gas station. With a sigh, we all walked into the gas station. Immediately, the kid's eyes snapped onto us, Toni coughed, and everyone broke their stare, except for a tall girl with brown hair, and a creepy blonde guy with a belt with... Teddy bears hanging off of it.

Me and Toni exchanged looks before walking up to the cashier, "Yo, our bus driver kinda ran our school's bus into a tree, and another tree and another one... The point is our field trip is kinda stuck about 10 miles that way, on the border to the middle of nowhere..." I said, coughing slightly.

The cashier got into action, and went to call the local police station. I listened to the conversation that the lady was having with the police.

"Some nasty accident huh?" A kind of creepy older voice said, I looked up at the blond teddy bear carrier guy.

"Yeah, it came out of nowhere..." I muttered, and Toni wrapped her arm around me.

"If you want my opinion, I think the bus driver had a few, I mean, Who misses a fricken tree? He must have been drunk." She lied, yet it fell so smooth of her tongue that only me and McKenzie noticed it. He nodded and left. but not before giving me one last look that sent shivers down my spine.

Something told me, that wasn't the last time we would be face to face.

I shook my head, before I leaned against the counter, keeping a cautious eye on the purple shirted kids in the back. I shook my head and slipped out of my yellow/blue school jacket, wrapping it around my waist as I looked outside, placing my bag with Toni's varsity jacket and McKenzie's leather jacket. I saw McKenzie hop over the counter and my jaw dropped as I quickly grabbed her arm and whispered under my breath.

"What the hell are you doing Ken?!" She made a be quiet gesture, and the pointed to the door where the lady was yelling at someone over the phone, I winced at the words she had for the person, feeling very bad for the person. McKenzie grabbed the sticky pad and a marker from the keyboard near the cash register and wrote something down on it before showing it to me.

**"Get ready to go. Those guys are giving me the creeps. **

**Show Toni, don't say anything. We leave in 5."**

I nodded and took the note from her, picking up my bag as I walked over to Toni, who was leaning against the magazine rack, flipping through some cheap comic. I handed her the note, as I flipped through my wallet making sure everything was there before putting back in my pocket as Toni slipped her varsity jacket on and looking down at her watch, just as Kenzie walked out of the office and hopped back over the counter before wrapping her jacket around her waist as she walked over to me and Toni near the door. Just as the older two appeared again.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you were waiting for someone." The blond said as two big guys in matching purple shirts put themselves in between us and the door. I almost raised my eyebrow at how completely obvious the act was, but kept my emotions in check as McKenzie moved her way in between me and the larger guys as Toni moved right infront of me.

It was almost instictual, if a fight broke out, Toni would move to the back and deal with the bigger guys while McKenzie would deal with the other two. Toni pasted on a neutral, pleasant face as McKenzie threw her arm over my shoulder and leaned against me.

"Oh, we weren't waiting for anybody. Just catching our breath before we went back to our bus. In fact, I imagine our teacher is pretty frantic right now." I said, meeting both of they're eyes, the brunette nodded, while the blond turn cynical.

"Tell me, what do you see here?" He said, holding up the palm of his hand. At first there was nothing, then the air shimmered revealing a wicked looking dagger. My eyes widened, and Toni and Mitchie both stiffened. It must have been the reaction he was looking for because his hand closed around the handle. I suddenly felt terrified of this guy, and his friends, and I felt even more scared for Toni and McKenzie, fear that this would end with one of us hurt. Toni went from looking pleasant to looking completely emotionless.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" She asked, completely void of any type of emotion, she met his eyes with no fear or any type of emotion giving her away. I looked at the guy, who was frowning considerably.

"I'm asking you 'What do you see?' Not 'What do you think I see?'!" He replied angrily, flipping the dagger as he made a move to shove it near her throat. Toni did nothing even as the blade pressed into her throat.

"If you don't stop I'll scream!" I said, grabbing the attention of everyone. The boy raised his eyebrow, and the girl looked shocked that I had even spoken out. Toni looked back at me from the corner of her eye trying to ward me off but I shook her off and continued.

"If I scream, the lady will come and call the police on you, s-so l-leave u-u-us a-a-alone!" I said, stuttering at the end, but making my point none the less. He glared at me, but removed the dagger from Toni's throat.

"You won't get away that easily next time. Mark my words." He snarled, as the two guys moved away from the door. I glared at him.

"Consider them marked." I said, as us three turned to leave. as I walked through, I felt a pair of eyes staring in the back of my head and met a pair of sharp dark blue ones. I turned back and walked up to my friends who were waiting for me, stringing my arms through their's, I sighed.

"Come on, let's go get back to the others." McKenzie said, and we walked back to the bus.


End file.
